Immorally Necessary
by charliepan
Summary: Amelia-Elizabeth is starting University having moved from her home town. Now living in an urban apartment,she looks for a job. With the help of her harasser, Judar, she finds one... in a strip club. Sindria's sexy strip club. However, Sindria's owner seems to have a certain attraction or obsession for Amelia. AU and OC/sinbad and possibly others.
1. Chapter 1

"Miss? Excuse me, Miss? Are you lost?"

A soft, polite voice interrupted my panic and raging anxiety that was distracting my mind from everything other than my objective. This was probably the worst day to be late and I've been late a lot. I glanced at the disturbance; a staff member of the campus who obviously witnessed my confusion.

"Huh? Oh, sort of, I'm kind of lost and, erm, a bit late," I frantically answered and lowered my eyes away from hers.

"No problem, sweetheart. Where are you heading?" She confidently looked at my face, searching for eye contact.

"Just the orientation hall, I think?" I gained the courage to peer at her, noticing how professionally she dressed and how demure her tight bun and modest make up seemed. She wore thick rimmed glasses that made her eyes seem smaller than they probably were. However, they flattered the bright cerulean that is her eye colour. Overall, she was quite cute.

"Oh, you must be one of the first years. Just follow me and I'll direct you to the correct room. You shouldn't make a habit of being late, your professors won't allow such tardiness." She was almost scolding me like a parent would a child. Purely condescending as if I wasn't twenty-one years old. Nevertheless, she's a staff member and a superior and I doubt that her tone will be changing anytime soon, it is her job.

"I'm, erm, really sorry about that. I just moved here and was sorting some of my things." I glanced away timidly.

"I guess we can let this slide once considering your circumstance. Of course, we'd usually ask for proof but I don't want to make you any later. Just don't let this happen ag-," she paused and froze in front of a door I assumed was the orientation lecture hall (if the sign was anything to go by). I followed where her gaze had landed. It was guy about my age, probably younger, casually leaning against the wall, his arms cradling his head with a bored look on his face. He was quite pale with burgundy eyes, sporting quite a few earrings and other pieces of jewellry. He looked like someone who liked punk with black painted nails and wore a tank top, showing his toned stomach. "Judar!" The guy gradually moved his glance towards the staff member. "Why are you just lazing outside the hall?"

He sneered before moving closer to the woman, "I waiting for that crappy principal. She wasn't at her office so I thought I'd make my way to her. Don't fret, toots, I'm only a naughty boy in class when I don't like the teachers' attitude." He made to grab the staff's waist, so intimately I raised my eyebrows at his audacity. He pulled his closer and looked over her shoulder, looking towards me and winking.

I frowned and moved my eyes towards the door, trying to listen for the principal's speech. "Judar!" The woman practically moaned as 'Judar' inappropriately touched the staff member right in front of me.

"E-excuse me, is this the orientation hall?" I interrupted awkwardly. What kind of official member of staff would let a student touch her like that.

She quickly pushed him and blushed. Sputtering out an answer, "Oh, y-yes. This is it."

I nodded towards her in thanks and moved towards the hall. Judar bumped shoulders with me before whispering in my ear, "always ruining the fun, I'll get you later for it though."

I shivered before pushing my way passed and quietly entering the hall as subtly as possible to not cause any disruption towards the talk. I completely erased the memories of what just happened wanting to forget it immediately. I placed my bag down and smoothed my hair down, removing any knots with what little hair I had. It was quick to remove any disarray with short hair though. I listened intently as I looked around the room at the hundreds and first year students that would be attending. I was quickly distracted from the principal's talk with the crowd below me. _How am I going to manage listening to lectures when I can barely listen to an orientation talk? And I still need to look for a job as well as keep up and not be late. It's going to one hell of a few couple of years._ I noticed that a lot of the girls would whisper to each other and point to a number of people but most of them would point and giggle towards a red haired male with pinkish eyes. He looked quite lanky but didn't appear to be tall. Except one girl who huffed tiredly at the other girls who also had similar red hair and pink eyes. She was also really attractive and I guessed they had to be related.

Ignoring their mumbles, I concentrated on listening to the talk. It ended quickly after about 20 minutes on the basics. After the Principal had finished, the students clapped halfheartedly, some even going as far to whistle or cheer, before filing out. They were expecting us to register our names, taking a campus program, our schedule, rules and any other documents that needed filling. After that we were free for the rest of the day until tomorrow when lectures and other things actually started.

I knelt down to place all the forms in my bag but my eyes caught the gaggle of girls that seemed to surround the redhead I saw earlier in the lecture and Judar I had the 'pleasure' of meeting before. Judar seemed to have spotted me as his face brightened and he stalked towards me at a faster pace he didn't use before. I was swift to finish up with my forms and hurriedly zip my bag before trying to escape. In vain, I felt his hand enclose roughly around my wrist and tugging me round to face him. Kouha followed loyally behind him.

"Hey, isn't it time you pay me back for that little mishap earlier? I'm Judar as I'm sure you already know. So why were you escorted to the talk? Do something you shouldn't have, naughty girl? Naughty girl to match a naughty boy like me, right? Hehe. So what's your name?" He practically spat question after question at me, I could barely keep up.

I still tugged at my wrist as I was reluctant to answer, "please let go of me."

He raised his eyebrow at me in question as if I had slapped him in the face for sleeping with his boyfriend, "You know it's rude to ignore me like that. Answer my questions and I'll think about letting you go"

I sighed, desperate to rub my bruising wrist. "I don't owe you anything and it was because I was late. I'm nothing like you. My name is Amelia-Elizabeth Worthing. Now, please let me go."

"Pftt, that's such a long name. I'm gonna nickname you," he paused in thought as he looked up. "Melibeth"

"Please don't. And you said you'd let me go if I answered your questions." He was relentless to keep me here, _I need to look for a job, let me the fuck go._

"I said I'd think about it." He sighed and shrugged, "but I have work I need to prepare. I guess I'll have to let you go." _This idiot works_. "Oh, by the way, this is Kouha Ren but I'm sure you know him too." The redhead, 'Kouha,' seemed proud at the possible thought of a new fan. "This is going to be my new slave Melibeth."

I frowned in distaste and his poor introduction of me, "firstly, I don't know him nor who he is. Secondly, my name is Amelia, not Melibeth. Stop calling me that." I was able to yank my wrist away from him but ended up falling on my ass. The girls who were previously glaring at me started laughing as did Kouha and Judar.

"Pft, right,clumsy-ass. Of course you don't know who I am." Both Judar and Kouha were doubled over laughing holding their sides as I glowered at the two.

"I'm not joking. I really do not know who you are." I heard the crowd of girls mumbling about how 'I was stupid' and how 'can I not know Kouha Ren?' I ignored them and stood up, dusting my ass off before storming off. I don't think I've ever felt so humiliated and angry.

When I made it off campus I made my way to walk towards the town centre nearer to my apartment. I sighed as I took off my bag and looked for clothing more formal. Making my way into my apartment and changing quickly and grabbing my CV copies. I stretched then braced myself for the challenge that was talking to people confidently and asking for them to consider me.

Looking around got harder as it got darker after being rejected from so many places was also disheartening. It was mostly because no where had any vacancies or they did think I had the proper qualifications for the job (which I was working on give me chance). It got to the point of my loitering that I didn't even know where I was. It was roughly around 7pm before I realised that I had made my way into the shadier part of town that I didn't recognise. It wasn't long before I could feel the familiar panic rise that I started to suspiciously look around frantically. Not looking at where I was going, I felt myself bump into a person's chest. I dropped whatever copy of my CV I had left and nearly fell over before the other person caught me by the same wrist that was bruised earlier, making me flinch.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I really am, I'm so clu-"

"Well, well, well, look who it is?" I froze at the familiar voice. I glanced up at Judar before straightening myself and pulling my wrist to my chest. "Didn't know you were into these kind of places?"

I scowled perplexed at him before looking to my right at what he was talking about. I gulped and blushed as I stared at a brightly coloured and flashing sign instigating a strip club.' _SINDRIA'S SEXY STRIP CLUB._ ' "I'M NOT INTO THAT! SHUT UP." I felt so embarrassed then looked at him skeptically, "why are you here anyway?"

His smirk widened as he looked between me and the piece of paper. _Wait...MY CV, that sly bastard._ "I work here, sweetie-beth." He grabbed my waist, pulling me closing as I pounded on his shoulders, successfully making him let go. "And apparently you want to work here too. My, how much you must love me, stalking me already. Come on in, I'll hook you up." He grabbed my wrist again and started to pull me inside.

 _What is wrong with him and my wrist?_ "No! I don't want to work here, it looks distrustful. Let go!"

"Money is money and that's the only reason we do things, right? Stop being so picky, you probably need to pay for your loan as well, right?" He teased and grinned at me.

My face kept going redder, considerably harder with my olive skin, from not only his teasing but the heat in the club as well. I could feel sweaty bodies grind against mine in a sweaty,sexual dance I didn't want to be apart of. "I have standards! Isn't this illegal anyway?!"

"Of course not! I work here!" He was practically shouting over the loud music and the screams and whoops of the audience which was engulfed in a haze of lust for the performers. One of which I noticed was a tightly muscled man with short red hair and the slimmest eyes accentuated with beautiful eyeliner. He was shirt and wearing a sort of toga around his waist that he was ready to remove and at which point I looked away. I looked towards a popular corner where a harem of girls sat along a rounded couch with a purple haired man who looked straight at me in the eyes. I was dazed and I felt my eyes glaze over and his smouldering look burned into my soul. I couldn't handle the intensity of his fixed stare. He was very attractive but I also noticed that a lot of the girls around him were also very attractive. _Why couldn't I have shared sexy looks with one of them?_

I felt the man's eyes still follow me as I was pulled into the backroom. Judar was still pulling me then suddenly pushed me forward in front of another man with grey hair who looked slightly older than me with a sprinkle of freckles along his cheeks. He had stern green eyes that were very intimidating. "Judar, what are you doing now? I told you not to bring customers into the back. You do private sessions in one of the upstairs rooms or at home."

Judar chuckled slyly and looked at the Silver haired man's irritated face and his crossed arms. "Now, now, Jafar Boss Man number 2." That got me questioning who Boss Man number 1 was but I quickly discarded that thought to focus on the matter at hand. I stupidly kept quiet under the intimidating presence of the two males. "She wants to work here, isn't that right?"

I grimaced slightly before arguing, "no, I don't want to be a stripper at all!" I paused demurely. "My apologies, I didn't mean to shout."

"See, she's perfect and not too pretty." He nudged me as if to tell me to play along at the fact he told me that I wasn't pretty to which I was greatly offended. I'm not extremely attractive like some of the people in the club but I wasn't ugly, I was a little over average (borderline average).

"So, a waitress then? We are in need of servers and bar staff. Have you got your CV?"

I was about to answer before I was interrupted rudely, _again._ "I got it right here, Mommy stripper." Judar stated proudly as he waved it around.

Jafar looked angrily at Judar, snatching the papers from him, "don't call me that. Show some respect to your supervisor." He huffed and looked over it my CV and fiercely looked at me. "Everything looks good, hours are 6pm-4am. However, the place doesn't open 'til 7pm and closes at 3am, an hour for preparation and clean up which you'll also be doing. Don't be tardy." _That's going to be difficult._ "You have a uniform that you'll clean yourself which I'll give to you on your first shift. Unfortunately, because of the owner of Sindria, they're kind of skimpy but you just have to deal with it. Any questions?"

I timidly met his gaze before stuttering out an answer, my previous anger dissipating. "Yes, firstly, what is the pay? And are you not the owner?"

"Pay is minimum wage but if you get any tips, server tips and performer tips and merged and shared equally. If we find you've kept any selfishly, then you're fired. And no, I'm not the owner. I'm what we call here one of the eight generals. The owner is rather infamous, so you'll know him when you see him, so don't be disrespectful. You may think this business is rather distasteful but this is a respectable business so don't go doing anything to soil our reputation."

I nodded in understanding, "Of course not, Sir." Minimum wage isn't too bad and tips like that, especially for a strip club. Judar looked boredly and was leaning against the desk like he had been lectured.

"Alright, thank you for your application. You start in two days. Arrive here on time so we can introduce you to the rest of the staff." I nodded again, smiling before I moved to leave. I jumped as he shouted, "Judar!" I froze when I cracked the door open. "Why are you still lazing around? You were supposed to start half an hour ago, you're not even ready to perform."

 _So he's a performer, why does it not surprise me? No wonder he's toned._ I made my way through the door, avoiding the sensual dance on stage before I felt something land on my head. I picked whatever the mysterious item was and then perceived it to be a bra. I squealed and threw it away from me. Rushing out of the crowd so quickly I nearly knocked over a table in my haste. Hurrying home to rest. I guess it's always good to start an exciting school year working at a strip club. I felt myself sigh once again as I thought about the lack of sleep I'd get.

"You know, it's unseemly and rude to eavesdrop, don't you think?" Jafar casually continued his paperwork as drunken purple haired man subtly stumbled into the office. Jafar held the bridge of his nose in disappointment of his boss and guardian. "Honestly, you could've waited until she was formerly introduced."

"Now, what's the fun in that? I take pride in knowing _all_ of my employees personally," he said with a cheeky grin. He hadn't ever seen her in town before but there was something about her that pulled her to him. It was probably the usual desire he felt but for some reason he couldn't keep his eyes away from hers. Usually, he couldn't keep his eyes away from other parts of the female parts but no, this one was definitely different and he'd be damned if he didn't use her employment to his advantage.

"Don't get any ideas. She's a waitress not a performer." His face dropped slightly, _slight set back._ He could still make it work. There's alway the uniform that fit snugly on anyone. Although, she did wear quite baggy clothes making her way in. Dress pants that fitted nicely around her shapely hips and circularly large rump. On the other hand, her shirt was baggily tucked in, making it seem like she had a bit more to her than the skinny beauties that made their way into his bed. Not that he minded; he loved all women of all shape and size and found that be they a skinny charmer or a thicker beauty, he did not discriminate as all served the same purpose. Her face was oval with almond shaped eyes a chocolate brown and short hair that came up to her chin on one side as a fringe and the top of her ear at the other side making her face seem more mature. She had plump and larger than average lips that he'd love to see wrapped around his cock. Her nose also slightly on the bigger size but matched her face nicely. Overall, from where he was sat, she was stunning and he would have her.

"I'm only thinking of the happiness of my employees," he said with a charming drunken smile

Jafar stopped writing and sighed once again, "I mean it, Sin. This one has potential and you are not fucking another waitress only for her to quit and leave us under staffed."

Sinbad frowned and argued, "hey, last time it was a waiter."

Jafar felt like giving up at the man's behaviour but felt like this was meant to be argued. She seemed like a sweet girl who only wanted to do well and was forcibly dragged into a place like this due to Judar. Her purity was obvious amongst the sea of drunken, horny customers. He hoped it wasn't too overwhelming for her but he now thought that the sleazy owner would be her biggest problem.

"What was her name?" Jafar was surprised by the amount of seriousness in his tone and answered truthfully.

"Amelia-Elizabeth Worthing. She's a university student," Sinbad felt his heart constrict as his sinful thoughts of the girl halted before Jafar continued, "aged 21." He released a breath of relief and relaxed as he went back to his fantasies.

"Hmm. Well, I can't wait to properly meet her." _Oh so properly meet her and touch her and lick her in places she hasn't even touched until she's writhing in pure bliss underneath m-_

"I think it's best for you to not harass her straight away. We don't want to scare her immediately." Jafar gave the broad-shouldered male a cautious look. He had to stop before he got painfully too hard.

"I won't scare her, I have quite a way with woman you know." He couldn't stop grinning at the possibilities.

Jafar smirked before saying, "so does Judar and I'm pretty sure she doesn't like him either." This made Sinbad stop his musings and glower at the thought of Judar nabbing her. No one liked Judar anyway...except most woman who didn't know what was behind his facade. He wasn't about to let that happen even if they went to the same university.

Jafar's smirk widened as Sinbad groaned rather loudly and some of the performers in the next dressing room paused at the strange noise.

 **This has been stuck inside my head for so long, but guess who's back and abandoning the responsibility of her other fics. That's right, me.**

 **Sinbad is my bae.**

 **-C**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own magi or anything other than my OC.**

 **This is M for a reason. I mean...it's a strip club but yeah. Thank you for those who followed and favourited so quickly. These chapters are gonna be quite small since this a casual thing. Anyway, enjoy.**

I groggily awoke and checked the time, seeing that it was a minute before my alarm. _Of course, my brain and body hates me. It likes teasing my mental state between the world of the living and my own mind. Let's not start the day like this._ I rolled my eyes cynically as if addressing all of the world's problems and getting out of bed, making it before I arranged myself for the day. This is where I start work. I felt fear tingle at the pit of my stomach making me feel quite sick. I reassured my worries since I realised that it wasn't until later which of course didn't help in the slightest; fear does not leave so easily.

My routine was a plain one, matching my profile, leaving for the University after finishing my coffee (my second). The day was agonisingly fast, each lecture, each note taken felt like it facilitated my schedule. Even free periods were quickened. The only thing that was distracting me was my course, I enjoy language so much. Studying french wasn't even just about the language, it was french culture, history, imagery. I don't regret picking this. It was so interesting to learn about in such depth, it feels like I've been learning it all my life, like it's been integrated into our education system since I was young. It's also going to be exciting to go to France for a year. _I'm going to have to notify Jafar about that...and I'm back to thinking about work_.

I checked the time and realised I had to leave. I still had time before I had to be there albeit I still had to be there on time for an introduction. _There's that dread again, why can I not feel this anxious when meeting new people?_ I was proud that I had successfully avoided Judar and Kouha, although kouha didn't seem as bad, I could've possibly got the wrong first impression. Still, he's friends with Judar. I entered a café only to knock over a drink holder out of someone's hand that held 2 hot drinks. Being as inept as myself conditioned a reflex to immediately grab when I knew something was to fall and 9 out of 10 times did I miss the object still. For some reason, someone or something showed kindness upon me and let me have this 1.

I felt the two successes of the day spread across my face in a pleasing grin. I had completely forgotten that this was someone else's drink before I yelled, "yes! Lady luck is on my side!" I then looked to see an imposing and unimpressed glare on the strong face of a man that radiated power. His hair was the blood red of a ripened apple but he lacked the sweetness of one, a fallen apple. He had an out of place goatee that seemed quite stylish on himself in a foreign way. His figure ascended over mine like the high rise I bet he worked in. His suit was prim with not a single wrinkle that almost made him seem rather 2D had i not been standing at the angle I was. _God forbid if I had spilt his drinks on him._

My shy eyes looked at him through thin eyelashes with an apologetic plea written in my irises. I cleared my throat before thrusting the drinks (almost spilling them again) towards his person. "I'm really sorry about that," he took them off me harshly before side stepping me with a grunt and leaving. He seemed quite rude despite his appearance but I ignored it as I probably wouldn't meet him again. I went to queue and order and took my time to finish off my food. Hesitantly making my way to the restroom, I freshened my makeup to look more presentable yet subtle and made my way out of the establishment.

Navigating myself to the Strip club was easier than blindly wandering down some red light district even though it seemed quite popular. Once arriving at the door and took a few breathes and placed my hand on the door before a voice impeded my internal frenzy.

"So, you haven't run away yet? You've been running from me all day, I thought your cowardly attitude was show through with work too aha," he held his hips like he had already uttered an insult he had planned all day.

I turned to him and snapped back, "no, I take work very seriously and I'm avoiding you not running from you. Being involved and running is completely different."

He winked before bypassing me through the doorway, "whatever you say." He entered with extravagance and aimed for my wrist, which I had learned from, swiftly entering after him and avoiding his clasp. It looked so big and different when there were no felt cleaner too, not just the environment but the atmosphere too. I gazed in slight awe at how...professional it looked. The interior design was stylish but practical for the type of business. The stage extended into multiple walk-ways and were perfectly polish and black. The theme seemed to be black, silver and red, creating an alluring yet provocative image. My analysis was interrupted by the voice of Jafar.

"Ah, you've arrived, thank you. Not many applicants are willing to come back to a place of this stature."

I smiled kindly before respectfully bowing my head and answering, "erm, no problem. I tend to stick to things once I start them."

He smiled back and made a noise of agreement and possibly approval. He gestured for me to make my way to the back where I stood centre in a shared staff room of mixed genders. It was comfortable, more like a living room than a break room. "The rest of the staff are on their way now." Coincidentally, others started to enter the room and sit themselves down whilst me and Jafar stood in the middle of the room. His eyes scanned each new face as the room filled before he sighed, "where's Judar?"

A tanned male answered boisterously, "he said he already knew the newbie, so he didn't see the point of coming." He stared at me for a second, "his loss though, right?" He questioned the woman next to him with a confident smirk.

I averted my eyes to the ground bashfully. "I guess there's no helping his slacking ways. I bet he's like that at university, am I correct?" He demanded.

"Ah, yes-"

"You two go to the same university. Man, I feel sorry for you!" The tanned one chortled that held no sympathy at all. I felt my eyes narrow but held back my annoyance.

"All right. Let me introduce you to the performers. Everyone, this is Amelia-Elizabeth." He first pointed to the man I saw yesterday, "this is Masrur. He's a fanalis but distantly related to another one of performers, Morgiana." He pointed to a smaller looking girl who shared obvious traits with Masrur.

Masrur nodded towards me, "hello."

Whereas Morgiana appeared to be more coy, "Hello. You can call me Morg."

Jafar pointed to each person as he spoke, "these are the 'eight generals'. Masrur is one. Sharrkan, Yamraiha, Pisti, Spartos, myself included and we used to have two other employees working the stage called Hinahoho and Drakon. However, they soon got married and are now working in the bar. You'll be working with them later on." Each of them greeted me politely or otherwise nicely. "Obviously, I just introduced Morg, then there's also Alibaba, Judar, Toto and Kougyoku. But, she only works on weekends when Judar doesn't work."

I gave him a questioning look, "why?"

"It's a family thing and Judar is really close with the Ren family, so she doesn't want him telling and them finding out. So, I'd advise that you don't tell Judar." He said that so sternly, they obviously respected Kougyoku's wishes. It was nice that the employees to close and respectful, except Judar. _I didn't have high standards for his lousy ass anyway._

"Erm, excuse me, but will I be meeting the owner?"

He shared a weary look with Masrur before answering with caution, "not at the moment, but I'm sure you'll see him around." He turned to the others in the room, "okay everyone, you should go prepare for the show tonight. Come on, I'll go take you to our bar staff."

He ushered me towards the bar and servers that were about. "All right! Everyone! Let me introduce Amelia-Elizabeth, she'll be apart of our staff as a server. Amelia, this is Hinahoho," this man is a literal tower. I cannot think of anyone taller than he but he has the 'dad' look about him. A punk dad with long blue hair, it really suited him. _Daddy._ Next to him was another large man but not as huge as Hinahoho, "this is Drakon. That was his stage name but his real name is too long for us to call him otherwise."

I smiled and gave a small wave, "it's nice to meet you both." I felt very comfortable in their presence and it calmed me somewhat. _I'm still terrified._

"The server members are Leraje, Dantalion, Phenex, Cerberus, Baal, Barbatos and Zagan. You'll be working with these a lot more than the performers so don't fight." He made it seem as if new staff always fought with the bar staff.

"Of course not."

He nodded and went behind the bar, picking up a package and handing it to me, "there's a dressing room down the hall on the right, you can change there."

I smiled and thanked him graciously. I took off with the uniform and went to change. As I took off my shirt, I heard someone come in and turned around in horror to stare at the intruder. I realised it was Judar who's eyes widened before lecherously grinning, "oh baby! You've been really holding back on us, you're not as skinny as I like them but you're in my limits. Hmm, slightly pudgy around the hips but quite toned. Let me have a taste, yeah?"

I went red in embarrassment before throwing my shirt at him which he caught and ran off as a I yelled at him, "thanks for the souvenir, Melibeth!"

"Stop calling me that you cunt fuck!" I heard Pisti giggle to which I froze.

"Hehe, the new girl has quite the dirty mouth. I think she'll match this place just fine." I hid my chest and retreated back into the room to continue changing.

Judar chuckled as he made his way to his own room, holding his sides as he thought of more ways to tease Amelia. He thought he'd leave a nice stain on her shirt and give it her back nicely. He stopped his fit when he spotted his boss and his face lost its playfulness.

"Judar, what are you doing now?" Sinbad's voice boomed over the silent footsteps of Judar.

He sneered at the king of Sindria before answering snidely, " just torturing the newbie. Look," he held up his prize before snickering again, "I got her shirt." Sinbad frowned before hastily approaching Judar and ripping the shirt from his grasp, "hey!"

"Hey, nothing. Don't torture anybody, I don't care if you know her already. I won't stand for it." He glared at his enemy (in his mind) before stalking off.

"Well, someone's moody today, idiot King. Can't be like that for the girls now, can we?" His voice echoed down the hall and in Sin's head which was ignored skillfully.

Sinbad made his way down the hall before peering at the back of a brunette's short hair. His eyes trailed down the body of the female as she looked unsure of where she was. The tight fitting uniform left nothing to the imagination, it made her seem quite curved around the waist and hips. Her breasts and behind were accentuated and displayed generously, it made Sinbad almost jealous that other people would be able to gaze at her. He guessed he could tease her a little, he would formally introduce himself later.

He came closely behind her, gently grasping both of her hands, entwining his fingers with hers as he breathed on her neck hotly. "Are you by any chance lost?" He felt her twitch against him and hoped to God that she didn't feel his hardness. She shivered before trying to glance at the culprit to which he pushed both of their hands to her chin and turning her head forward and dragging his finger along her jawline.

She was holding her breath as her perpetrator held her close to feel the heat of his body, not actually feeling him until she twitched and felt something solid against the small of her lower back where she thrusted forward to not feel it and forget she felt it. "Please, let me go. I know where I'm going."

Sinbad had to hold himself back from grinding against her. It wasn't the biggest backside he had seen but it wasn't non-existent, it fit her shape quite nicely but not enough for him to feel it nicely. He was so close to licking and sucking her neck he had to think about something else to distract himself. He knew he needed to let go before he did something he'd regret. "Is that so? Then I guess I'll let you be on your way." He gave a wet kiss against her neck before he let go and ran.

Amelia wiped her neck before leaning against the wall to support her shaking legs. She didn't know who that was but she knew that if she heard his voice again, she'd identify who it was and...make them pay? Call the police? _I don't have the balls to do any of those things, who am I tricking?_ She took deep breaths before making her way to the bar and putting on a sweet face, ready to work.

Sinbad made his way to his private room, slightly appalled but extremely pleased and turned on by what he had done. He wanted to say he regretted it but he couldn't, in fact, he wanted to brace himself for the next he could touch her. He took her shirt from his pocket and placed it in his draw. He couldn't take this anymore. He unzipped his pants, taking out his length before rubbing up and down the shaft swifty. Occasionally, he'd massage the tip roughly, imagining the face of the brunette and her flustered face and exhale of moans and breaths that were so sinfully delicious that he used his pre-cum to induce a smoother movement. He felt himself twitched then come undone at the thought of his cock inside her, making her scream his name so much that she can barely speak or move afterwards. He peered down at the mess and huffed in disapproval before he entered his bathroom to clean himself up but with those images in his head, it took longer than he expected.


End file.
